ricileonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sumbato Zecan
Sumbato is the demon sealed within Ricileon. Appearance Demon Form Sumbato is a large, wolf-like demon. He's usually made of red or purple energy and has glowing red eyes. Sumbato has sharp fangs and claws and can destroy a land within minutes. Sumbato also has five tails which he can hide at any time. Human Form Like Dargen and Thena, Sumbato has a human form. Sumbato takes the form of a twenty four year old male. In this form, he is 5'11 and 161 pounds. He has short black hair and blue eyes. Sumbato typically wears a long white coat, a blue shirt, white pants, black boots, and a white headband. On Sumbato's head is a tattoo which he covers by using the headband. If the tattoo is hit, he will revert to his real form. Out of the three demons, he is the tallest and the youngest in his human form. Personality Sumbato is first seen to be a killer. Then, after his confrontation with Ricileon, is shown to be more caring and thoughtful. Out of the three, he is the most mature and wise. Because of this, he is mistaken for the oldest out of the three when he is truly the youngest. Sumbato can be very sinister, as he tried to take over Ricileon three times, but failed due to her willpower. Sumbato is also seen to argue with Dargen constantly, due to him being stronger than Dargen. Thena also mentioned that when he was young, Sumbato was energetic and eager to learn new techniques, but matured when he became stronger. Like Ricileon, he is able to be very hateful. This is seen in the Dekuu Arc when he and Dekuu began a verbal dispute about the world and how it should be handled. History Cameo Arc In the beginning, the Cameo people are fighting Sumbato, mainly Herem, Kuma, Ambikiro, and Miniato. They trap him in a bottle and later seal him inside Ricileon. He serves as Ricileon's enemy for most of this arc, since she thought he was the reason Ambikiro and Kuma were killed. Ricileon unlocked RCSS1 and RCSS2 in this arc because of his (failed) attempts to overtake the young warrior. Sumbato cnfronted Ricileon internally and told her to learn to control him. Ricileon agrees and begins training after she and Kazen set off for Kenzia. Hardina Arc In this arc, Ricileon and Sumbato's relatiionship has improved and she is now able to converse with him through thought. Ricileon is able to access RCSS1 with no trouble, but has a slight difficulty when it comes to RCSS2. When she was revived, Sumbato tried to overtake Ricileon again by giving her RCSS3, though he failed after Ricileon was stopped by VL1 Karuso. Sumbato then gave up and they rekindled their partnership. In the Sawatar incident, Sumbato showed his human form for the first time and fought Human Dargen. Sumbato was able to overpower his brother and was about to destroy him, but Dargen retreated into Sawatar's body before he could. Sumbato did the same, at Ricileon's request, and helped her. After Ricileon died again, he died with her. After Ricileon was revived, Sumbato came alive again as well. Zemotar Arc In this arc, Zemotar was shocked at RCSS1, and was shocked to sense Sumbato's energy. Sumbato and Ricileon were then seen mentally talking about Xonea and Lao. After Zemotar died, Sumbato took the form of a human and fought Dark Thena. She, like Dargen, was overpowered by her younger brother and was drained of dark energy. After Yuma was defeated, Sumbato disagreed with Ricileon in bringing back Sawatar and Dargen, saying that monsters don't change. Ricileon ignored him and was able to revive Sawatar and Dargen. Tournament Arc Sumbato took on the form of a human and watched the fights. Sumbato was able to transmit energy to Ricileon while he was separated frim her. Sumbato was questioned by Kazen on why he took on the form of a human. Sumbato explained that he preferred to be human than demon because he felt more capable as a warrior in this form. When the others congratulated Ricileon, Sumbato commented that it wa obvious she would win. Dekuu Arc In this Arc, he died when Ricileon sacrificed herself in FMR. He was revived and reconstructed by Yuma and then began fighting in his human form. He stated that he recognized Dekuu, the latter agreeing. Sumbato was not absorbed by Dekuu, but did have to reside in Ricileon's body after fighting him. Ricileon took all of Sumbato's energy and transformed into RCSS3 after Kazen was absorbed. Yuma, Thena, and Karuso gave Sumbato and Ricileon their energy in an effort to kill Dekuu. When this failed, he, Ricileon, Yuma, Thena, and Karuso were the only ones left. When Karuso was absorbed, Ricileon unlocked RCSSVL3. Before the transformation, the internal VL3 fused with Sumbato, causing her to unlock a fused version. Sumbato told Ricileon to kill his darkness and make him a Zaiken member, despite what he had done. Ricileon agreed and did so. Shadows' Rising In the movie, Ricileon and Sumbato fought together, both as humans. Ricileon forced Sumbato and VL3 to fuse again, causing her to transform into RCSSVL3. However, she used all of her energy in the energy bullet attack. This killed half of the beings, but failed to injure the turned Zaiken members. Sumbato was not turned because of his strong willpower aling with Ricileon. He commented to Karuso that he had never seen such amazing power from a transformation except for RCSSVL3. Relations Thena (Sister) Utayma (Father) Dargen (Brother/Former Enemy) Ricileon Orochimaru (Host) Yuma Orochimaru (Human Sister) Sawatar Orochimaru (Human Sister/Former Enemy) Karuso Darkan (Teammate) Kazen Vucto (Teammate) Dekuu (Former Enemy/Teammate) Xonea Darkan (Teammate) Lao Sojen (Teammate) Koshamei Derain (Teammate) Trivia *Out of the demons, Sumbato is the only one with a surmane, Zecan. It hasn't been confirmed if that is his surname or if it is his full name. Most agree that Sumbato Zecan is his full name and he only uses Sumbato to shorten it. *In the demonic language, Sumbato Zecan means, 'demon within'. *Sumbato is the youngest out of the three demons, being 324 years old. Thena is the oldest, being 521 and Dargen is the middle, being 472. Despite this, Sumbato is mistaken for the oldest because he is the wiser and stronger of the three. *It was hinted that Sumbato and Dekuu had met before the storyline started. He says in the Dekuu Arc that he knew he recognized Dekuu. Dekuu stated that he was over 100 years old and Sumbato said he was 324 years old, so this is likely. Category:Demons Category:Zaiken